ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cookbook of Hope Restoring
I got 400 Cruor from this, not 200, so I assume theres some amount of randomness to the reward/some other factor? Editing main page to reflect the reward range. --Lukaryu 23:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) 400 might only be from your first try. --KigenAngelo 14:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I got 400 as well from first try --Tsuzee 10:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The time the ??? remains in one place is a bit more than 10 min (maybe 10:10) but it repeats the pattern(assuming you are going by time instead of ??? sequence) every 2 hours, so if it were to appear on the 12:00pm hour mark in the Shore Spider location it would be there at 2:02pm. I've found it useful to make a graph of where the ??? will be hours from now so I never have to waste any time looking for it if I've taken a break, which is certainly valuable with visitant status. also on a side note: I've accumulated 8 WHM, 3 THF, 3 SAM, 1 BST seals, my WHM is 57 both my SAM and THF are 75 and my BST is 85. I thought this was just a very interesting coincidence GL on your Seals^^ --Gov 21:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) * While I was doing this quest I spend some time tracking the times it depopped.I recorded 10 consecutive changes. It looks to be 10min 12-13sec or 4h15 ingame. 15:20:50 (07h46 ingame) 15:31:07 (12h03 ingame) +10min 17sec / +4h17 15:41:19 (16h19 ingame) +10min 12sec / +4h16 15:51:31 (20h34 ingame) +10min 12sec / +4h15 16:01:44 (00h50 ingame) +10min 13sec / +4h16 16:11:56 (05h05 ingame) +10min 12sec / +4h15 16:22:09 (09h20 ingame) +10min 13sec / +4h15 16:32:20 (13h35 ingame) +10min 11sec / +4h15 16:42:34 (17h51 ingame) +10min 14sec / +4h16 16:52:47 (22h07 ingame) +10min 13sec / +4h16 Got these all by targetting the ??? with /clock ready in the chat and pressing enter as soon as I lost my target. So if there was any lag it might have affected my times some I think, as well as my reaction times. So if you get the depop time once you can just keep adding 10min 12sec befrore you need to jump to the next pop, worked from me the rest of the time, tough I've had 2 oddball times too, not sure why, one was 10min 25sec. --Nataku01 20:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Mind sharing this wonderful graph? I've spent a lot of freetime searching for these ??? to raise my abyssea fame here; but all i've found so far is the colibri NM spawn, the NM spawn by the peiste, and the same for the bugards. I've srearched all 4 areas in under 10 minutes so I must be missing somthing... Tandem 02:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) It's not a map of positions it's a time graph. as for positions start with Conflux:#00 head SW Look out for the Truesound NM spider Athames or something. you should be able to see the ??? to your right within 6-7 steps while heading SW if not then continue to and through the passageway leading to the Coastal Colibri area. Once there head SSW to H-8/9 at the top of the hill leading down to the Frigate birds (it's not near the bats) if no ??? around head to Conflux:#04 and use it to get to Conflux:07 from there head east until you see Pieste, the ??? is just inside the roaming area of them. if not continue east to the Bugards. The ??? in the Bugard area is just north of the passageway leading to Conflux:#08 (if you are facing north at the mouth of the passage you should be able to target it) if you dont see it after this, repeat.. it should be at Shore Spider location. --Gov 10:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you /SO/ much for that detailed run-through. Highly appreciate it. Tandem 04:35, September 16, 2010 (UTC) When the ??? was at spiders, I was able to make 3 runs checking the ???. When at birds, I was able to make 2 runs. Pieste I could make 2-3 runs and Bugard I could make 2 runs. I spent 300+ min to get 8 Whm seals, 5 Thf seals, and an unknown number on Bst and Sam (as I chucked them over the maw on my way out).--Redryno Levithan 17:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I've seen a patern. It seems that the drop is WHM then THF then BST ... not sure where SAM falls in there. Can anyone else confirm? Good Job combo DNC/THF is by far the best combo that I have been able to come up with. 25% movement speed helps alot and flee, when ever it's up, gives a big boost. Found that I've been able to do an extra 5 or 6 runs in 60 mins, compared to brd/whm that I used to do it with. If only I had the DNC movement feet too. *Been able to do 21-24 runs in 60 mins with this combo. All locations except the bird camp can be done 3 times before the ??? changes locations. Drop Rate Currently I have traded 6 stacks of Galkan Sausage, I have gotten; DRK;6, RDM;12, PUP;9(tossed), RNG;6. That means in 72 trades, i have 33 seals. The last 12 trades, i have received 0 seals. Same as the cookbook quest which i do at the same time. AnestiRamuh I beg to differ on drop rates. I have personally done this quest over 200 times now, and received only 4 thief seals (the one I really want). I have obtained 17 SAM legs, 32 WHM legs, and 29 BST legs, the rest were misses. Absolutely NO way are they all stabilized between 5-7%. --Otaria 00:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) *These are some incredible drop rates compared to mines (albeit pointless). Done over 200 times and only 13 THF, 11 WHM, 8 BST and 7 SAM. Seems I have more luck in getting the seals I wanted though. Corrected a recent edit to the main page regarding the overall reward/drop rate of receiving ANY seal from this quest. Somebody stated the approximate rate of receiving a seal (any type) is "about 10%", which is untrue. This conclusion is based on personal experience (I got a seal about 3 out of every 10 runs), reviewing others' testimonials here, and the aggregate drop rate data at the top of the main page. The actual reward rate lies somewhere between 20% and 30%, and this will be narrowed down over time as more data emerges. But it is definitely not 10%. Elanabelle.Bismarck 23:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Highly doubtful that any seals have higher drop rates than another. It's all random, all these % means crap except for the % of seals given to no seals given. I'm going to have to say its not completely random, there will be a load of figures in the background working about if you get a drop and what drop you get. Somedays I can go 10 runs without a seal dropping, another time I did 5 runs and got 4 THF seals in that time. You know how evil SE can be about days of the week, last mobs killed, what job you are on etc etc --Viewfromverve 17:15, November 11, 2010 (UTC) *Just add to this I just completed 9 runs and acheived 4 SAM seals, 1 THF seal and 1 WHM seal --Viewfromverve 17:15, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Aggro Added a on bugard sound aggro. From my experience they do not aggro to sound (which is weird since they are bugards). This would be easy to check and to adjust to whatever is correct. I may just be lucky ^^. --Flippjenny 15:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Pretty sure they aggro to sound, I've put sneak up on many occasion and not gotten aggro but when sneak would wear very rarely at the last minute, I would get an aggro and would need to escape. Removed the tag since I'm nearly absolutely certain they aggro to sound. Nearly all, if not all bugard family mobs aggro to sound. --Xynthios 23:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Bugards have always aggroed to sound